


Constraint

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Corsetry, Hux is impatient, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, and suffers the consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing gets the General off quite like the feeling of a tightly laced corset.</p><p>He has to earn that pleasure, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constraint

**Author's Note:**

> I can't quite get enough of corset-wearing Hux. kalikatze on tumblr encouraged me when I started rambling on about it, and actually came up with the idea of this, so thank you! (You'll see what I mean at the end :D) Also thanks to her for helping me with the title and for glancing over it and deeming it fit for consumption.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Hux can barely hold himself still, his breathing shallow and cheeks flushed as Kylo takes the excess ribbon from the corset's lacing and starts binding his wrists with it. The ribbon feels soft and sensual against his skin, the knots Kylo ties tight. It's hard to remain kneeling and not squirm, shifting his hips and thrusting up into nothingness, seeking relief. Hux is almost unbearably hard already.

Kylo moves away, standing up and stepping back in front of Hux. He looks down at him hungrily, but the need reflected in his eyes is nothing compared to the desperation Hux feels. He breathes in as deeply as he can, just to feel the corset constricting him.

"Stay here," Kylo commands, his voice low and wrecked with desire. Hux can't wait until that desire overflows and Kylo snaps, giving Hux the rough fuck he so badly needs.

"And don't move."

Hux gives the slightest nod in acknowledgement, gazing up at Kylo and wishing he could see himself as Kylo sees him. He must look half ruined already: tightly bound in a beautiful corset, wrists prettily restrained, and cock painfully hard and weeping. Hux tenses, making it twitch. It's not quite enough to make his cock brush against the wonderfully smooth fabric of the corset, but it's enough to draw Kylo's gaze.

"I'm going for a shower," Kylo breathes, clearly distracted. Hux knows what's coming. Kylo will leave him here, kneeling and waiting, and completely naked but for his corset. Hux both loves and hates the exquisite torture of being forced to wait, of having to sit still and exercise patience when all he wants is to feel the corset pulled even tighter and Kylo filling him.

He can wait, though. At least until Kylo turns and goes, disappearing into the 'fresher. Hux closes his eyes, shivering as he inhales and forces his ribs against the corset, feeling a rush of excitement the way it tightens.

When he opens his eyes again, he's smirking.

Kylo made a mistake. Hux allows himself a small shift of the hips as he moves his wrists a fraction, almost laughing. It might not pull the ribbon, and therefore the corset, tighter, but it will tug in a way that Hux finds exquisitely pleasurable. It's going to be a pleasurable wait.

Only, a second later, Hux's face falls in horror and panic courses through him. The sensation is slipping from him; loosening and falling away. It feels wrong. It's unravelling.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he pleads, begging for it to stop. He almost sobs when he stills his wrists but realises the damage can't be undone. Cruelly, the ribbon has loosened, the bow Kylo tied undone by his action, and falls away even further.

Hux doesn't care about waiting any more. The corset is now too loose, and doesn't its purpose. He starts to stand, hands coming fully away now, even though they're still carefully tied with the ends of ribbon. He's too angry to care.

"You bastard!" he shouts, storming towards the 'fresher.

When he hears Kylo laugh, he swears he's going to kill the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> :D (I'm on [tumblr](http://deluxekyluxtrashcan.tumblr.com) too)


End file.
